BATTLE OF THE TOWER! Hypixel Skywars Shenanigans
Battle Of The Tower is a Black Plasma Gaming Recording that was done on May 20th 2018 and was uploaded while St1gDr1fter15 was on his holiday in Spain. It consists of SkyWars solo with challenges. __TOC__ List of people: * St1gDr1fter15 * Deveix * Xx_DarthLux_xX * TigerSlevee * _Weird_ * Yogibo * Wyldcat15 * EthanUltra * Troy597 * nima1313 * MamaAnimal * Skymint_ Challenge #1: King Of The Tower Premise: Everyone must build a huge wooden tower at middle and place ladders on each side. Everyone must punch each other off and kill them using fall damage. The last person standing wins. Round 1 Before the first round begins, they end up on a map that doesn't work for the challenge so they restart and go to another map. Once they make it to the map, they speed up the process of building before they can begin. Within that timeframe, TigerSlevee lags out and thus isn't in the round. Before the round begins, it's actually spotted that nima1313 builds his own tower before jumping down to the actual main tower at middle. nima1313 ends up being the first person out being taken out by Yogibo. _Weird_ kills MamaAnimal. EthanUltra kills _Weird_. St1gDr1fter15 kills Wyldcat15. SkyMint_ kills Deveix. Xx_DarthLux_xX kills Troy597. Yogibo kills EthanUltra. Yogibo kills St1gDr1fter15. Xx_DarthLux_xX kills Yogibo. Xx_DarthLux_xX wins the round. Round 2 Before round 2, there is a blooper where St1gDr1fter15 misses a jump and falls in the void and he responds with "I'm done.". The actual round 2 is on the same map and has the same people. TigerSlevee gets to the top first but is also the first to die by getting killed by EthanUltra. SkyMint_ kills Wyldcat15. EthanUltra steals the top of the tower with St1gDr1fter15 leering right behind him. Deveix kills St1gDr1fter15. When SkyMint_ falls, he survives with half a heart before Deveix punches him to kill him. Deveix kills EthanUltra. _Weird_ kills Deveix. Xx_DathLux_xX kills nima1313. Troy597 kills MamaAnimal. Troy597 attempts to kill _Weird_ but the ladders help _Weird_ break his fall. And then it happens again. Troy597 ends up falling and it counts as _Weird_'s kill. Xx_DarthLux_xX knocks _Weird_ down but he survives with 1HP. Xx_DarthLux_xX then punches _Weird_ to death. Xx_DarthLux_xX makes it to the top first but she gets knocked down by Yogibo. Yogibo wins the round. Round 3 TigerSlevee makes it to the top first but gets knocked down by _Weird_ but gets saved by the ladder. _Weird_ kills Troy597. TigerSlevee kills nima1313. EthanUltra kills _Weird_. St1gDr1fter15 gets knocked down but survives with 1HP. SkyMint_ kills Deveix and then dabs in party chat and _Weird_ joins in. St1gDr1fter15 kills Wyldcat15. SkyMint_ knocks Xx_DarthLux_xX down but she survives and St1gDr1fter15 praises him for which is followed by SkyMint_ killing St1gDr1fter15. Right in the middle of the final four, doom starts and a dragon destroys the tower. St1gDr1fter15 says that they need to rebuild the tower as quickly as they can. Xx_DarthLux_xX eventually knocks MamaAnimal down. Xx_DarthLux_xX and SkyMint_ both fall but Yogibo miraculously dies of fall damage. Just a few seconds before the game end, Xx_DathLux_xX falls. SkyMint_ wins the round. Challenge #2: TNT Craziness Everyone needs to fill the entire map with TNT. Since they couldn't actually do that, they just filled middle with TNT. Round 4 nima1313 ends up falling in the void. After they fill the middle island with TNT, Xx_DarthLux_xX primes it without anyone looking which causes everyone except Deveix and MamaAnimal to explode. Deveix was on a high platform and MamaAnimal wasn't even at middle. Deveix then punches MamaAnimal into the void. Deveix wins the round. Round 5 Both nima1313 and SkyMint_ die before everyone starts placing down the TNT all over the middle island. After they finish placing the TNT down, St1gDr1fter15 almost steps on the pressure plate but he stops himself. Eventually, he does which causes panic and all he says is "Fire in the hole." as everyone blows up. TigerSlevee and Xx_DarthLux_xX survive. Tigerslevee wasn't at middle and Xx_DarthLux_xX was at the highest platform. Round 6 Everyone gets at middle and St1gDr1fter15 promises to do the honors but someone else primes the TNT. Everyone blows up except Xx_DarthLux_xX. Xx_DarthLux_xX wins the round. Links Youtube Video Category:Hypixel Category:Black Plasma Gaming Category:Minecraft